I'm not your play thing!
by XxSarahxDellaxX
Summary: Saix is just your typical, all around hard-ass who likes it when everything is normal and under control. (for the most part anyways.) What happens when the firey new student, Axel, comes in and desides to cause a little trouble for the blue haired dictator? Read and find out! (Contains Yaoi, smut sure to come in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for clicking on my story!**

**This is my first fanfiction! So I hope you enjoy it! It's a little short but as I go on with the Axel x Saix goodness, you can expect the chapters to get a bit longer, more intense and, of course, more *cough cough* sexual. *cough*.**

I'm not your play thing! chapter 1

"Good morning, everyone." I said walking up to The front of the class. Everyone heard my voice and immediately went to their seats. "Today a new student will be joining class A-3. Please come in." I looked at the door waiting to see what the new classmate looked like. I didn't know his name or anything. As odd as it seemed, the principal just told the student council about this guy today.

A tall, thin boy walked in and- oh. What the fuck is that? What was with that hair?! How much gel does he put into that crap a day? And Jesus, we're those tattoos under his eyes!? I could already tell this guy was gonna be a handful.

He made it to the front of the class and began to Speak "Hello there, friends!" He yelled "My name is Axel. I'm 19 years old and very single~." Wink. God this guy is full of himself. With a cocky smile, he looked at me "So where do I sit, Prez."

I scoped the room. All the seats where full except for- Damn. "You Can sit in that one right there." I pointed to the right corner of the room "The one beside... Mine..."

"Right-o!" He said strutting to his seat. He sat down and put his feet up onto the desk, leaning in his chair.

I followed him and sat down. "You know you can't sit like that..." I took a quick glance at him. A few buttons on his shirt were open, showing off rather toned pecks. My eyes kept wondering and I couldn't help but realize how fit he was for being so tall and lengthy. I kinda... Wanted to see und- SAÏX WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!? Last time I checked, I was pretty damn straight. Unlike most of the other guys around here... Being an all male school, there wasn't exactly anything feminine within a two mile radius.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." The new student said. I quickly snapped out of my gaze and looked back up at him. He had a cocky smirk on his face "Or better yet, I can take it for you." He said with yet another wink (what was with those?) and sticking out his tongue slightly. I simply burned him off and looked at my desk, trying to hide the blush on my face.

This guy's such a prick. "Didn't I just tell you to sit properly?" I said coldly, still trying to avoid eye contact. "And by the way. You should be wearing a blazer."

"Do you really think that'd suit me? Brown's not exactly my colour. Got it memorized?"

"It's mandatory."

He scoffed "I don't care. I don't see anyone else that has a problem with it."

I looked up and glared at him and began to open my mouth when our teacher walked in. I quickly closed it then faced the front once more ready for the lesson.

"Hello class," he said in his usual insanely deep voice. He walked to the front of the class an leaned on the podium. "You'll be happy to hear that there is a pop quiz today." Axel groaned loudly at his statement causing the teacher to look at him. "Ah, you must be the new student. I'm am professor Xemnas." He smiled.

"The name's Axel. Keep it memorized." He tapped the side of his head with a wry smile.

"Very well," Professor Xemnas nodded. "but unfortunately Axel, you're going to have to wright this too."

"No problem! Lay it on me!" He yelled. I sighed quietly. This guy was too smug for his own good. And didn't he just make a loud, protestive groan against the pop quiz idea a second a go? Was he like bipolar or something?

Ugh.

What an idiot.

* * *

><p>The day went buy as normal. (excluding the incredibly annoying new student...) I grabbed my school bag began to walked up to the front of the room when someone called out to me. I rolled my eyes and turned to face the voice, knowing exactly who it was.<p>

"What?" I spoke coldly.

"I didn't catch your name." The spiked haired boy said casually, leaning against the classroom door.

"I didn't give it."

"Can I have it?" He smirked, pointing to my face. "Or else I guess I'll have to address you by the name 'scar'."

I glared at him angrily "Fuck you. It's rude to comment on the abnormalities on ones face."

He simply shrugged, keeping the pose "Well then...?"

Ugh. This douche was persistent. But I guess it's not like it really mattered. He was going to find out my name out sooner or later. "My name is Saïx."

"Nice name, it suits you." He smiled rather sincerely for once, causing unexpected heat to sneak up on my face.

"Yeah. Thanks." I replied coldly and with a rather half hearted wave as I turned back Around and headed to the teachers desk. I took out a spare key I had and opened up the drawer that had the pop quizzes in them. Being the class president, it was my job to mark the tests we had.

"That's a bit lazy of the teacher, ain't it?"

I turned around and frowned. "You're still here? And I don't know what you mean."

"Jeez," he put his hands up defensively "I knew you would be happy to see me, but you don't have to show so much enthusiasm."

My frown simply deepened "Just answer my questions."

"Well, for starters," Axel walked to his seat and pulled his bag off the back old his chair "I forgot this. And second..." He strutted up to me until he was maybe just 12 inches away. The spiky haired boy placed his index finger on the papers in my hand "Shouldn't this be that professors job? Why are you doing it?" Before I could respond, he slid his finger onto my chest "... Or are you his bitch?"

"What? N-...no I'm-" his finger cut me off again. This time, the red haired haired man slid it slowly up my neck and to the tip of my chin.

"Well if you are... Then I'm quite jealous."

It's like his eyes where holding me in place. The emerald colour captivating me. I slowly shifted my gaze to his mouth. Such an amazing smile. Those perfect pearly whites.

Wait.

What was I doing!? I quickly snapped out of the trance and pushed his hand down. My glare returning as I made sure to make it as fierce as ever. "Well if you'll excuse me. I have papers to grade. You can leave now." I walked to the desk and quickly say down.

Axel simply chuckled and turned around and began walking to the door. Right before entering the hallway, he stopped and spoke "You know you'll fall for me eventually. So you might as do it sooner than later."

And with that he was gone.

Finally.

I was almost done marking the tests, just a few more and I was done. Like always, I had one of the highest marks in the class. 96%.

Axel was next. Oh god, I can't wait to see how badly that ass-hat bombed it.

...

What?

This can't be right.

I quickly rechecked my marking but I turned up with the same grade.

100%.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Over a year.**

**It has taken me over a year to update this thing.**

**At least I did it? Does that count?**

**If anyone stuck with this, THANK YOU SO MUCH ILY**

**And if you're new to this fic, Thank you for clicking it! I hope you enjoy!**

**I'll update faster, I promise! (/)(\)**

I'm not your play thing! Chapter 2

Walking to work, I couldn't help but think of what's transpired during the past few days of school.

Last Wednesday was when the new student came... Although I really wish he could've went to one of the thousands of other all-boys academies around the world. (The farther away the better.)

This douche bag of a guy was always incredibly cocky, rude, and a bad role model to other students thanks to that spiky red hair and those stupid face tattoos of his. The one thing though, that made me despise him the most, was despite how much I told Axel that I wasn't into guys or anything, he would ALWAYS do crazy and rather sexual things to me. And trust me when I say I'm not the only victim here. He'd do things like seductively caressing people's faces, pinning the odd freshmen to a wall and totally invading their space, and even flirting up a few of the teachers now and then! I really wanted to do something about this fiery prick because he always, always took these suggestive things too far.

I sighed loudly. At least I wouldn't have to see him for the weekend... Well, unless he decided to go see a movie for whatever reason.

I currently worked at the local movie theatre, called Twilight Cineplex. I didn't really have any complaints about the job since it had all around decent hours and good pay. I als- Ow!

Before I could finish the thought, the entrance door slammed into my face with tremendous force, causing me to land hard on my butt.

A short and very angry looking girl with blonde hair burst through the door. "I'm sick of this bullshit job! I quit!"

"What the hell, Larxene?" I fumed.

Larxene was my shift partner. She had a terrible temper and was probably the biggest bitch I knew. Mind you, she didn't bother me all that much considering she really carried her weight at work (literally and metaphorically. For being such a little girl, she was stronger than half the people who worked here.) and she wasn't up for slacking around like almost everyone else. I could've been stuck with someone much worse.

"Not my fault you can't open a door properly."

"How does that even make sense? You're the one who slammed it open in the first place! What if it was a costumer on the other end?"

"Pfft. Like I'd give a fuck about anything involving this shit-hole. Can you believe that asshole boss of ours? He fucking fired me for no reason! Fuck, you swear at an idiot customer once or twice and you get canned! What a crock!" She was practically screaming by the end of the last sentence.

"His reason is pretty understandable, actually."

"Shut up, I'm talking! That fucker already hired some other ass-hat to replace me! The nerve!"

"Wait, really?" I questioned

"Yeah. This new guy looks like a total creep too. He has goddamn FACE TATTOOS for crying out loud!"

What.

_Are you fucking kidding me...?_

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair. I looked down at her and began to speak "Red hair, tall, biggest looking tool alive...?"

"Looks that way." She said with a devilish smirk while pointing behind me. I turned around to see none other than the flirtatious demon himself leaning on the theatre door.

He smirked and pushed himself off the entrance "Well well. If it isn't the cold hearted class prez himself. What brings you here, Saïx?"

I scoffed at his idiocy "Why do you think, you dolt? We're wearing the same uniform, are we not?"

"I'm more of an ass person then a chest person. Lets just say I wasn't paying attention to your upper half." He said sticking out his tongue slightly, followed by a mesmerizing smile.

Damn, What a comeback.- I mean DAMN WHAT A DOUCHE BAG.

I felt my face immediately heat up. "Ugh. J- just... Just don't..." I stormed past him to my station and mentally slapped myself in the face.

Way to go, Saïx... Getting all flustered over this douche was totally the way to go...

Ugh...

_Sigh._

After I finished preparing everything for the next wave of customers, the manager called for our attention.

"Everyone, I have some important news. Now most of us know that Larxene has been fired."

Multiple people began talking amongst each other quietly. Saying things like "Saw that coming." And "At least they'll be less negativity around here."

The manager continued "Yes, yes, I know. It's a real shame... but luckily we have a new member joining our happy family!" He gestured over to the red haired boy. "Everyone, this is Axel."

"Hiya." He waved at everyone with a toothy grin.

"I hope you all treat him kindly. Oh and Saïx?"

Oh my god. "Yes, sir?" I swear, if he says what I think he's going to say-

"You can show Axel the ropes. He'll be your new shift partner."

OH COME ON! (Totally called it too...)

"And don't forget, it's your job to close up tonight so make sure you two do that properly."

WHAT THE FUCK? THAT'S EVEN WORSE!

"Alright, sir." I nodded.

SONNOFABITCH, THIS GUY IS GONNA RAPE ME.

* * *

><p>Work went by quite hectically today, but fortunately Axel was able to keep up with it. At least his competence was something to be thankful for. The two of us were just about to finish closing when I heard the familiar sound of kernels popping.<p>

I turned around, a displeased look painted on my face "...What are you doing?" I asked dryly, very well knowing what was going on.

"Making some popcorn for the way home. How about you, what's up?" He looked at me with a very kid-like smile at the last sentence.

I said nothing and leaned against a nearby counter.

He looked back and forth between the popcorn and myself "Want some? 'Cause if not, you can go home."

"I really don't trust you here alone. It's your first day after all." I shrugged "If I leave now, I'll come back to a theatre that's either been burned down or ransacked because _someone_ would have forgotten to lock the door."

He simply shrugged and gave a half smile in response. "You never know. I could do just that. So you better keep me company, alright, Scar Face?" Wink.

"I told you not to call me that...!" I yelled, my knuckles turning white. "That's a very sensitive issue for me!"

Calm down, Saïx. Calm down.

I quickly regained my composer. "Besides... You're not one to talk there, _Gang Initiation_." I smirked.

That's right Saïx, hurt him with words not fists. God, I really doubt I'd win that match. Axel looks like he could handle himself in a fight very well... I feel I'm more of a swordsman than a hand to hand person anyways.

"Wow! That's the first time I've seen you make any other expression besides a scowl. Your smile is a super turn on~."

"Oh you just had to throw that in!" I blurted out, trying my hardest to stop red from spreading throughout my cheeks. The spiky haired man simply winked, not helping me at all whatsoever.

"And-" the red head's demeanor quickly darkened "And they're not from a gang initiation or whatever dumb shit you said. They're... A family tradition of mine... I guess you'd say...Got it memorized?" temple tap.

"I see." I looked away. "I apologize for the insult."

"Hey, it's alright." I jumped at how close he was to me now. "I've been called worse." I looked ahead to see him practically as close to me as he could get. Our vizors were even touching. (Yes. I know. Fucking lame but it's part of the job)

WHEN DID HE GET THERE? SHIT FUCK I KNEW I WAS GONNA GET RAPED TONIGHT.

"Anyways..." Axel began, keeping his emerald eyes locked on my amber ones. "Have you fallen hopelessly in love with me yet?"

Fuck, that was outta nowhere. "No. I still despise you quite a lot." I insisted, fighting back his beautiful gaze the best I could with a stone cold frown.

"Oh, really? You hate me you say? He skillfully took off both our visors with his left hand and moved in closer, placing his right hand under my chin.

"Y-yes..." Oh god he's breaking me. Get it together, Saïx! Do NOT release your inner gay!

"Hmmm..." Our lips were literally centimeters apart. "Are you sure you don't find me..." He gave a small lick to the side of my mouth, causing a very quiet gasp to, regretfully, escape. "...simply irresistible?"

Ugh, that tone! Just the way he said that! I'M YOURS. JUST TAKE ME NOW.

He pushed himself into me, his lips coming closer and closer time mine. Millimeter by millimeter.

I wanted them.

I craved them.

I just _had _to have them.

Our mouths were finally just about to touch when a loud **BriNNNGGg** caught our attention.

"W-well looks like the popcorn's ready." Said a very flustered Axel. I never thought I'd see his face as red as his hair. It was quite an achieving sight. "I guess I should get that..." He quickly moved away from me, got his popcorn and started walking to the door.

Before exiting, he stopped and looked back at me "By the way... You should be proud. Most guys I go for aren't that blessed." He turned back around and opened the door "... If you catch my drift." And with that, he was gone.

"Wha-...? Oh my god." I blushed furiously.

The fiery asshole gave me a hard-on.


End file.
